


letters under pillows

by bubbleTeaAndHotChocolate



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enlistment, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleTeaAndHotChocolate/pseuds/bubbleTeaAndHotChocolate
Summary: Jaejoong and Yunho met in their first year of college, when Jaejoong picked his nieces up from the school Yunho works at. Now, two years into their relationship, they enlist in the military together. They have to communicate through letters. Pro: you can say all your feelings without anyone to stop you. Con: you can say all your feelings without anyone to stop you. AU, spanning over two years.Look, I wandered into JJ’s cyworld posts and then the vitavirginia love letters account on twitter, and now here we are. Turns out you can't queue on here, so I'll just try to update at least weekly.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 2





	1. over my heart (summer 1)

Yunho-yah,

Are you adjusting well? There are so many rules here, but that isn’t even the problem. I’m used to being super proper at work and then going home and wearing what I want and doing what I want, but I can’t now. I’m never alone here, and we have to have perfect posture all the time, even during meals. I know I grew up in a huge family and I was never alone then either, but that was different. Sorry to complain, Yunho, it’s really not that bad, just strange. You always were good at these things, you know. The right amount of polite, back always straight. Have you ever even really cursed? I thought maybe it was from habit. Because you’re not supposed to curse in front of your students. But now that I think about it, I bet you never did. You flush a little when someone curses in front of you, did you know? Were you like that even in high school? I bet all your teachers loved you in high school. Don’t be too scandalized, but when I first met you I cursed, just not out loud. Ironic, huh? You turned around and all I thought was “oh fuck, he’s hot.”

You’re flushing now, aren’t you? I wish I could see… whoever is in the room with you probably can, and they’re not even appreciating it properly… I miss you already. Don’t worry, it’s not to where I’m miserable and it ruins my mood or anything. I just see things that remind me of you, or my friends, or my family, and I keep reaching into my pocket to text you about them. But I can’t, so have this instead. Close your eyes real fast, I want to kiss you good night. Or good morning, or good afternoon.

Send me a picture, will you? I know it’s embarrassing, so I sent you mine too. I’m going to be a cliché and carry yours around in the pocket over my heart. You can tease me about it all you want, I can’t hear you.

Your favorite first class private,  
Jaejoong

(Enclosed is a picture of Jaejoong in his uniform with his head shaved, doing a salute with a smile on his face)


	2. crooked nametags (summer 2)

My Jaejoongie,

I miss you a lot, too. I miss your texts. When we get out, I’ll never tease you about your long paragraph texts ever again. I took them for granted. Writing letters must be easy for you. Can you guess this is my third draft? This is hard for me, and being romantic is even harder, so I’m sorry. And I’m really not that proper! I mess up my clothes all the time. I get in trouble here if my nametag is crooked. The guys in my unit have taken to fixing each other’s clothes so we don’t get in trouble as much, but nothing beats you doing it. Sometimes I don’t fix my hair on purpose. So you’ll do it for me and give me a kiss. And here’s another secret: I cursed in front of my kids exactly once, when they broke one of the lenses. At least I was tutoring physics, not chemistry. Less risk of fires. You’re right that I didn’t curse in high school. It was night, by the way, when I read your letter. I’m going to read them before going to sleep, because it’s hard for me to sleep these days. You had a hard time sleeping before, are you doing alright now? I can’t tease you about the picture, because I. Well, I kissed yours before going to bed last night, so. It’s not fair. How can you look good with your head shaved?

I’m really worried about your sleep now… if I was there I’d just hold you until you fell asleep…

Love,  
Yunho

(Enclosed is a picture of shaven Yunho out of uniform, making a peace sign)


	3. good night (summer 3)

Dearest Yunho,

If you’re not romantic, why am I blushing reading your letter? How about this, even if your hair and collar and tie are fine, I’ll pretend to fix it and give you a kiss anyway. You know how if we do well at the exercises, we get longer phone calls? I try hard at them so I can call my family, but I wish I could call you instead sometimes. They said later we’ll get extra vacation days if we do well. Let’s both do our best and if we both get them… I know you’ll want to spend some with your family and stuff, but save a day for me, Yunho.

Did you really? You used one of the actual curse words, right, not something that doesn’t count, like “damn”?? How’d the kids react? I’d feel so awful about making you curse, haha. Like I just ruined your innocence or something. This is kind of nice, you know. The letters. I don’t think I’d say things this bold in real life. And in movies, when kids find their parents’ old letters and read them, it always looks so cute. Also, I told you what I thought when I met you, what’d you think of me? Or maybe you don’t remember? You were at work after all.

Ah, Yunho. Don’t stress yourself out about this, there’s nothing you can do. Sometimes if I’m tired enough from the day, I sleep easily. Other times it’s hard. Let’s talk about something less sad, like how good you look. I might carry this around even after the army. Stop getting all muscled and all that, it’s too hot. I’m only joking, I think I’m really just jealous of everyone in your unit. If I was in your unit, well. This isn’t that kind of letter.

Good night,  
Your boyfriend who misses you very very very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who remembers when Jaejoong used to fix Yunho's clothes all the time... don't mind me, i'm fine


	4. please be alright (summer 4)

Jaejoongie,

Are you alright? We heard about the mine going off, and I’m going crazy. How am I supposed to know if you’re okay when you can’t just text me or something? No wonder it seems people in the old days were so mentally fragile. I would be too, if I had to sit around waiting for your letters all the time. Which I do, really. I know it sounds like something cute to say, but honestly. I feel like I spend all day waiting for your letter. And I’ll get vacation days next month, so let me be greedy. Give me two of your days, love. We can spend the first outside at all the places we miss and not leave the apartment on the second. I did curse! Don’t make me write it, it was the one that starts with s. The kids still tease me about it sometimes. In this scenario where we live out a movie, we are the parents, aren’t we? Thinking that far ahead, are you? I’m teasing, by the way. We’ve been together two years, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t imagine it, too. I do remember meeting you. I don’t think my thoughts had any actual words in them, though. You were probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And Seohyun, she was around six then, she looked at you like you were her father. She adores you so much. I adore you so much. At some point after my brain started working again, I thought something really cheesy, for sure. Something about how we were at the school’s art fair but you were the best art in the room. You’re unreal. Your jawline, it’s so sharp it shines, like diamonds. I miss it something awful. You flirt, I almost forgot how worried I am, reading your letter again. Can it be that kind of letter? You don’t have to answer all this if you’re busy or (God forbid) injured, just tell me you’re alright. Please be alright. I have so much to tell you that I didn’t before.

Yours forever,  
Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not being dramatic by saying jaejoong's jawline shines like a diamond, that's a thing yunho has actually said


	5. come here (summer 5)

My lovely Yunho,

We are all fine! The mine went off when another unit was out, and that was awful. I’m sure you’ve heard all about it, so I won’t depress you with the details. I’m sorry you worried so much, and if this makes tensions flare up so bad we don’t get vacation days I’m going to lose it. Obviously because that will mean more people will get hurt or die, but more selfishly because I so want to see you. I daydream about it a lot. I’ll cook you anything you want. We can do anything you want, I don’t care as long as it’s with you. Yunho, you really are so romantic, I can’t believe you think you’re not. It’s because you think you’re cheesy, right? But it never sounds cheesy to me, because you mean it. You mean it so much I start thinking it’s true. If I really were as beautiful as you think I am, I’d be insufferable. But I understand how you feel, because it’s how I feel looking at you. I kept offering to pick up all my sisters’ kids just to see you again, you know.

Your athletically challenged boyfriend beat his own commander in the shooting competition to win extra vacation days. I’d give you every day from the 17th to the 23rd if I could, but I have to be a good son and a good brother, too. Take any two you want, and come to my place.

I love you, Yunho. Your letter made me dizzy… tell me what you wanted to say, won’t you? Tell me what you want to do on the second day. Come here and kiss my jaw, if you love it so much.

Dreaming of you,  
Jaejoong


	6. tell me (summer 6)

Oh, thank God. I feel stupid, worrying for no reason, but I couldn’t help it. I know you’re a little social butterfly, so you’re probably friends with your whole unit. But if you’re reading this in front of them, you should go somewhere else. I’m going to write this like it’s my diary. And my diary entries about you. Well, there’s a reason they’re private. I’m going to kiss your jaw, and every other inch of you too. Because of the army schedule I can’t stop waking up early, but we won’t leave the bed until we have to. God, I miss how you taste. And how you look after you shower. And your collarbone. I’m going to kiss it until it bruises, so everyone knows you’re mine. I’m going to ruin your soft, perfect lips, and your hair. I feel desperate and hot right now, but let’s go slow, love. Like the time after your sister’s wedding. Do you remember? I told you everyone was looking at you, in your suit, and you said you looked only at me. I’ll never get tired of hearing it. Tell me then, please. And I’ll show you how much I want you. I’ll drive you crazy. How I’ve missed your breathy sex voice. It’s my favorite sound in the world. Tell me it’s only for me.

I love you, Kim Jaejoong. I wish I had better words to explain how much. But they’re all just different ways of saying it. You’ve probably been taking care of the people in your unit this whole time, because that’s just who you are. Let me take care of you these two days. I’ve picked the 22nd and the 23rd.

Love,  
Yunho


	7. a man of depth

Love of my life,

It’s been less than a day since I saw you, and I miss you already. I won’t whine too much, I know this is our duty. I’ll do this well and then you’ll reward me with more days like yesterday, right? That shouldn’t be too hard. This is the best country in the world after all, since it gave me you. Everyone here is getting a bit nostalgic and talking about their past. I think they’re just trying to hold on to their memories. Sometimes it feels nothing else is real, and everything besides our life in the army was just a dream. If I didn’t have your picture with me all the time, I’d probably think maybe I dreamed the last two years, honestly. Someone in my cabin used to leave flowers in his crush’s cubby every Friday. When we get back, I want to bring you flowers every Friday, too.

I’m very lucky, aren’t I? I was a little stressed about seeing you, because I think I changed a lot. But you looked at me the same way you always have. Yunho, if there is something beyond love, I think that’s what I feel for you.

Your last letter… I still can’t read it without blushing. Wow. You really are a man of your word. I think my brain is broken. Actually, that’s not true. It’s just playing yesterday morning on repeat. What is even the point of waking up if I don’t get a good morning kiss from you? Don’t get freaked out by that, I am a man of depth who lives for many things besides you. For example, tomorrow, we’re going to watch a movie, and I definitely won’t look at your letter or picture the entire time. I’ll sign off now, like one of my annoying classmates who puts their whole resume in their email signature.

Honored cast member of your diary,  
Waiting for our next vacation day,  
Subject of your dirty fantasies,  
Your Jaejoongie


	8. a good enough word

My Jaejoongie,

How do you write letters so well? Don’t pretend you don’t. Your handwriting is a bit rushed, which means you don’t sit there thinking about it. You just have the words in your head. I feel like the only words in my head are about missing you, or my life now. Which is the same as your life, and the life of everyone in our unit. That’s the whole point of the army. The guys here keep playing pop songs, and for some reason they all remind me of you. I’ve heard of this, that when you fall in love, all the love songs remind you of them. Sometimes I get upset about it, which is dumb. But because of that I think that my unit thinks I hate pop music. Is it selfish for me to hope you’re like this, too? I want you to be enjoying enlistment, but not too much. So that when I’m missing you, I can re-read your old letters and look at your picture and tell myself you’re doing the same. That’s wrong, I know. How about this? I will bring you flowers every Friday to make up for it, and you can bring me sweets instead. They’re cheaper, and I will really enjoy it when you feed them to me. I understand what you’re saying, by the way. Love doesn’t seem like a good enough word anymore. But I’ll keep saying it because there isn’t another one. We’ve both changed a lot since we met, and I still love you, why would you think that would change? Don’t worry, love. After we get out, we’ll have so many more mornings like that one. I’ll kiss you like we have all the time in the world.

Missing you,  
Your Yunho-yah


End file.
